


Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer [vid]

by 5pm



Category: Smallville
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Clexmas, Download Available, Embedded Video, Episode Related, Episode: s10e21-22 Finale, Fanvids, Gen, Rudolp the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Silly, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pm/pseuds/5pm
Summary: Wherein Chloe Sullivan-Queen`s take on the story of Smallville is a lot more Clexmassy than one might think…A Clexmas 2015 Stocking Stuffer. Featuring Rudolph!Clark, Santa!Lex and Green Arrow as Olive the Other Reindeer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
>  **Rating:** G? (Some Canon-Typical Violence)  
>  **Warnings:** silliness?  
>  **Spoilers:** up to 10x22 ‘ _Finale_ ’.  
>  **Summary:** Chloe Sullivan`s take on the story of _Smallville_ is a lot more _Clexmassy_ than one might think…
> 
> A _[Clexmas 2015](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/118477.html) Stocking Stuffer_. Originally posted [here](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/111341.html).

**Password: MERRYCLEXMAS2015!**

**Author's Note:**

> **[Watch on Youtube](https://youtu.be/tENH2nau2bg).**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Download Available** : you can go to [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/149706598) and press " **↓ Download** " (the button is right under the video`s description) and choose between **SD** (640x360 | 20.442MB) and **HD 720p** (1280x720 | 61MB) versions.
> 
>  **Subtitles Available** : you can press " **CC** " (in the bottom right corner of the video player) and choose " **English** " for English subtitles or " **None** " for no subtitles.


End file.
